Chased To My Soulmate
by IllegitimatePrincess
Summary: Running from an Alpha who wants to claim her as his, Bella ends up in Forks with her two kids seeking help from her old pack mate and friend Charlie. Finding her soulmate wasn't part of the plan. Will she be broken by her Alpha or will she finally be free? (Suck at summaries. Try it if you want, if not then that's cool too.)
1. Prologue

_**Hello all! I know you're probably thinking: "What happened to Destined for Immortality? Why aren't you updating that? Why are you starting a new story?" Well, to answer your questions in order; I'm taking a short break from Destined for Immortality. I've hit a spot and I need a small breather. And Ruby, my muse, found her way home this morning and instead of getting me all pumped for my other few ongoing stories, she brought home a new idea and this is it. I know it's a short beginning, but it's just explaining the new supernatural species Ruby came up with. Let me know if you like it, please. Oh! And this will be a Rosella pairing, with no Edward bashing (O.O Omg, no wonder it's going to snow...) The chapters will be in Bella's POV unless I put otherwise.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I,**_ _ **IllegitimatePrincess**_ _ **, in no way, shape, or form own**_ _ **Twilight**_ _ **or any of its characters. That right belongs to**_ _ **Stephenie Meyer**_ _ **.**_

You probably know all about the supernatural world. I mean, it's all over Hollywood with traditional vampires, werewolves, shape-shifters, cold one vampires, wolf shifters that were made to kill the cold ones...however, I highly doubt you know what I am. I'm what we call a Spirit Animal because we shift into whatever animal our spirits relate to the most. Spirit Animals are nearly impossible to spot unless one tells you what they are. We don't give off a unique scent, we just smell more wild than a normal human. We don't lose our clothes when we shift, we can manipulate our size when shifted, we can partial shift, we're immortal unless we choose to stop shifting, and we heal very fast. When human, we have heightened senses, added strength over regular humans, we can run faster, and we have seemingly endless stamina. Spirit Animals also have the ability to turn someone into one of us with our blood. It has to be willingly given though. If not, it's just blood. If we're born or turned before the age of 18, then we keep aging until then...unless we have kids, then we age until we're 21 and more mature in order to properly care for them. Our kids take on a version of our animal, but with their own characteristics.

We travel in a group (pack/pride/flock/whatever you wanna call it) if our animal naturally travels in a group. For example, I'm a wolf so I've traveled with others for most of my life. My pack included Luna, my best friend and a lioness with deep brown eyes. Mariana and Marcos, the twin cheetahs with light brown eyes who I've thought of as my children since they first became part of the pack. Kato, our Alpha and a light grey wolf with icy blue eyes. Lyra, the Beta and a pure black panther with lime green eyes. Me, Isabella, a pure black wolf with sapphire eyes. My son Brandon, a black wolf with white tipped ears, a white tummy, white paws, and sapphire eyes like mine. And my daughter, Juliet, a cute little dark grey wolf with patches of white and black and icy blue eyes. Since I was the only female wolf in the pack, Kato tried to claim me as his soulmate. A soulmate in the Spirit Animal community is nothing to joke about. Your soulmate is the person that you were literally made for. No one can love you like your soulmate and you'll never feel complete without them. You can live without them, but once you have your soulmate, you won't ever want to. So for Kato to say I'm his soulmate when I'm not is a very big insult to me but since he's Alpha, no one said a word against him. Brandon was born a bastard because he's not Kato's, therefore he can't take over as Alpha. Juliet is Kato's, but she's a female so she can't take Alpha (stupid sexist laws). The Alpha makes the laws of the pack, so they differ depending on the Alpha.

Kato wants an heir, someone he could mold in an image he sees fit for the next Alpha and he doesn't care if he has to rape me to get one. Marcos once told him to just find another female wolf and Kato nearly ripped his throat out for speaking out of turn. He could always find another female wolf to produce an heir, but I'm a prize. An accomplishment. A conquest. He wants to break me and make me his. That leads to now. Me running away with Brandon and a 1 1/2 year old Juliet. It's been a year since I escaped and I'm now in Forks, Washington. I just hope my friend still lives here and is willing to help...

 ** _Does that pretty much cover it? If anyone has any questions, all you have to do is ask and I'll answer them. I'm almost done with Chapter 1, so I hope this story is enjoyable. It's a little different than what I'm used to writing because I mostly write fluff and stuff (it rhymes!), but I wanted to try something out of my comfort zone. Hasta luego mi pastelitos, good damn bye!_**


	2. Charlie

_**So I figured I'd put up Chapter 1 today so I can get away with not updating this weekend. Should I make the next chapter in Rosalie's POV, or continue on in Bella's? I think I'm gonna do a little look into Rose's mind and then switch back to Bella's. I hope I answered the Guest who wanted to know Brandon's age. Brandon looks 18 and Bella looks 21 but young enough to pass as 18. Does that make sense?**_

'Mom, are you sure Charlie still lives here? We've been walking since we landed in Seattle...' Brandon complains. He has my brown hair-just without the subtle red highlights-and my pale skin. He didn't get my brown eyes though, he inherited his father's grey ones. He's very tall, standing at 5'11 to my 5'4 and he's very well built. It's a subtle well built though; easily hidden behind a sweat shirt or something baggy like that. His hair falls into his eyes in the most adorable way, even though my motherly instincts make me move it to the side.

'He should. I can smell him here. And stop your whining, it's not like you're tired.' I look at Juliet, who's sleeping on Brandon's shoulder. She also has my brown hair-red highlights and all-and my pale skin. Like her brother, she inherited her father's eyes; Kato's deep emerald jewels that shine no matter what lighting. She's feisty like me, but overall a good girl.

After another 5 minutes of walking, we reach a cute two story house with chipping yellow paint. Yep, this is definitely Charlie's house. His scent is all over it. However, I can smell three others that are constantly around. One is a woman and her scent is mixed with Charlie's. Awww, he found someone after Renee. The other two, a boy and a girl, smell like the woman; making me guess she has kids. But their scents are mixed with a hint of wet dog...hmmm, so there are wolf shifters here. Makes sense, the area smells like there are Cold Ones here. But why are they coexisting? Shouldn't they be trying to kill each other?

Knocking on the door, a woman answers it. She's very pretty with her copper skin, brown eyes, and black hair barely starting to grey. She gives us a bright smile. 'Hello. May I help you?'

'Um, yeah. Is Charlie home?'

She looks us over and her eyes linger on Juliet, seemingly having an internal debate before she steps aside and opens the door wider. 'Come in, he should be getting off work now.'

We walk in and once I do, I'm hit with a wave of warmth. Being Spirit Animals, we're not bothered by the temperature much. Too much of an extreme is difficult to deal with.

In the living room, I see two teenagers; a boy and a girl. The boy looks around 15 and the girl looks around 17. They look up at us and the girl glares at me. They smell more like dog up close.

'Please, take a seat.' We do as she says, Brandon handing me a still sleeping Juliet as I sit on the recliner that smells most like Charlie while he sits on the arm. After we're seated, she continues. 'If I may, how do you know Charlie?'

'Judging from your children, I'm assuming you'r familiar with the supernatural, am I correct?' She looks taken aback, but nods. 'And if I know Charlie as well as I know I do, he told you what he is before he put that ring on your finger, right?' She nods again. 'I'm an old friend. Isabella, these are my children, Brandon and Juliet.'

Brandon waves slightly before we hear Juliet's heart beat speed up, indicating her waking up. We also hear a car drive up and I assume Charlie's home. Juliet shifts around before lifting her head off of my shoulder and looks at me with sleepy eyes. I smile at her and feel Brandon lean over to do the same. 'Hi there, seeping beauty. Did you sleep well?'

She smiles sleepily at me and looks around, taking in her surroundings. She jumps and wakes up fully when Charlie sees me. 'Isabella?'

'Hello, Charlie. Long time no see.' I smile at him, realizing just how much I missed him.

He smiles back once the shock wears off. 'Yeah, it has been a while. Not that I'm not happy to see you, but if I could know why...'

I take in a shaky breath. 'Kato took over the pack...'

Charlie pales a little, and with good reason. See, Kato wasn't always Alpha. Before him, it was his brother Silas. Silas was an amazing Alpha. He was kind, he treated everyone in the pack like family, no one felt insignificant or put down. When he died, we all took it hard. Because he didn't have any children, Alpha went to his closest blood relative...Kato.

'I understand...has he...' I nod, knowing exactly where he was going with this. He looks like a mix between sadness and rage, his voice coming out with a growl and his eyes wanting to change into the baby blue of his long dormant bobcat form. 'I don't care if he is the new Alpha, I'll put a bullet between his eyes and rip his throat out with my teeth.'

Everyone's heads snap to me as Juliet giggles and I realize that Brandon's been making faces at her to keep her happy. I smile lovingly at my children and run a hand through my son's hair, pushing it out of his face only for it to fall again.

Charlie watches the interaction, along with his family, and smiles softly. 'I'm guessing these are your kids, then?'

'My son Brandon and my daughter Juliet. I had Brandon a few decades back, maybe around the 30's, and Juliet's a year and a half.' I say proudly. My children are my everything and I'd give my last breath for them.

I sniff and wrinkle my nose. 'B, get me a diaper and the wipes from the bag, please.'

He does as I ask and while I'm changing Juliet on the recliner, the boy speaks up. 'Ummm...we're pretty lost. Could you catch us up please?'

Charlie jerks in surprise, like he forgot there were other people in the room. 'Isabella, this is my wife Sue and our kids, Seth and Leah.'

I smile at them all. 'Hello.'

I strike up a conversation with Sue about cooking and everyone else has little conversations around the room. Seth seems to take a liking to Juliet, quickly forming a bond. I don't think he imprinted on her...did he? Anyways, Leah stopped glaring at me and us girls went to make dinner after a half hour of talking. We finish up and we're all talking in the living room when I look at Charlie seriously. 'Charlie, I really hate to ask...but I need a favor.'

Everyone stops conversing and looks between us. Charlie puts his beer by his feet and looks at me. Whatcha need, Bells?'

I smile softly at the term of endearment. 'We need a place to live while we're here and I was wondering if you'd be able to point us in the right direction.'

He nods wildly, a smile on his face because we were staying. Seems he missed me too. 'Of course. I know a place just down the street. The previous owners just put it up last week.'

'And if you need anyone to watch Juliet, I'll be happy to.' Sue pipes up, giving me a smile.

I smile softly at sue. 'Then it's settled. Let's go buy the house and get some rest, B.'

 _ **Me: What are they selling?**_

 ** _Alice: CHOCOLATE!_**

 ** _Me: What?_**

 ** _Edna: THEY'RE SELLING CHOCOLATE!_**

 ** _I really need more sugar...I'm too hyper haha. Hope you enjoyed it! I'm not gonna be a review whore, so review if you want. Hasta luego mi pastelitos, good damn bye!_**


	3. Not So Pleasant Dreams

_**So just a warning, Bella's dreams are memories and the second memory is where Kato...yeah. I didn't get too graphic, but it's still a warning. Here's chapter 2.**_

 _ **CatchingStar: Let's say that they explained everything to them while they were talking and Charlie told them everything before him and Sue got married. I'd want to be completely honest with my fiancee and vice versa if we're gonna be spending the rest of our lives together, you know?**_

 **Rosalie's POV**

As I stand in my room, looking out into the forest behind the house, I can't help but think about the one thing I want more than anything in this world: my mate. Alice has Jasper, Emmett has Edward, Carlisle has Esme...I'm the only one left in the family without a mate and I can't help being jealous of them. I love my family to pieces, don't get me wrong, it's just...they have someone they can share their existences with completely. How could I _not_ want that with someone?

'Rosie?' Emmett's voice floats into my room, breaking me from my thoughts.

'Hey, Emmett.' I smile slightly at him over my shoulder before going back to staring out the window. 'Edward heard my train of thought again, didn't he?'

I can see Emmett's reflection nod and I sigh. It's not often that Edward can hear my private thoughts, so when he does, he knows I'm overthinking and sends Emmett and/or Alice-the two I'm closest with in the family-to bring me out of it. The one time he didn't, Jasper sounded like a pregnant woman with all the mood swings he picked up from me.

'Thinking about your mate again?'

I nod this time, thankful he's not one to push me on sensitive subjects. Alice tries her damnedest to leave things alone, but her curious nature gets the best of her sometimes.

'You'll find them, Rosie. And when you do, they'll make you smile and laugh and the time without them will seem like a thousand lifetimes ago.' Emmett says, coming to give me a comforting hug. He may be an overgrown man-child, but he has his moments.

'Thanks, Em. You always know how to make me feel better.'

He pulls away with a face splitting grin and I know exactly what's coming next. In the most stereotypical gay voice, he booms out, 'Well, I am fantabulous, you know.'

And just like that, my thoughts are forgotten for the moment and I'm cracking up laughing.

 **Bella's POV**

 _I see myself running though the woods as a wolf, careful to stay hidden from human eyes. I remember this, it's a memory projecting as a dream. I'm just a spectator in my mind; unable to do anything but watch. So that's what I do. I watch as Memory Bella runs through the woods, Memory Luna right behind her as a lioness._

 _All of a sudden, Memory Bella stops, causing Memory Luna to nearly crash into her. "Isa? What is it, why'd you stop?"_

 _Memory Bella looks around and sniffs before turning to her left and practically flying to her destination._

 _"Isa, you're worrying me. Seriously, what's going on?" Memory Luna asks, trying to keep up with Memory Bella._

 _"My instincts are going crazy. They've only ever done this when we found Mariana and Marcos, so I'm following them." Memory Bella stays quiet after that._

 _They run for another 10 minutes, stopping every so often so Memory Bella can sniff the air. Finally, they come across a little boy about 8 years old, laying on the ground under a vampire. Cold one, if you want to be technical. The boy's short black hair is matted with mud and what looks to be dried blood, his clothes ripped in various places and also seem to be stained with even more blood. The vampire is a man with dark brown hair tied back and red eyes, clad only in trousers. He has a little bit of stubble, giving him that rugged handsome look. Had Bella never been a part of the supernatural world, she would've found him very attractive._

 _'Now then. If you taste as delicious as your parents did, I might have to keep you as my own personal blood source.' The vampire says, smiling an evil smile._

 _Before he can even taste the blood already coming from the boy, Memory Bella lunges. Catching the vampire by surprise, they roll around, snapping jaws and slashing claws everywhere, before the vampire pins Memory Bella._

 _The vampire laughs, his chest heaving unnecessarily. 'That was quite a bit of fun. Haven't had a good tussle like that in ages. Unfortunately, I'm gonna have to kill you.'_

 _At those words, the vampire is on the ground underneath Memory Luna, who doesn't hesitate to start tearing him apart limb by limb. Before she can start tucking into his body to mangle him some more, Memory Bella makes her way to the boy. When he shifts away from her at her approach, she dashes into the forest and emerges a while later as a human._

 _'Hey there. He didn't hurt you, did he?' Memory Bella asks, kneeling next to the boy and starts searching him over for injuries._

 _'Who are you?' The boy asks, warily watching Memory Bella to keep his eyes off of the mangled remains of the vampire who attacked him._

 _'My name's Isabella and my friend back there is Luna. What's your name?'_

 _The boy looks behind Memory Bella and sees a human Luna, striking rocks together to spark a fire to burn the vampire's remains. Hesitating for a moment, the boy looks back at Memory Bella. 'Charles...but my parents would call me Charlie. What was that guy? And what are you? Weren't you just a wolf a few moments ago?'_

 _Memory Bella and Memory Luna, who finally managed to start the remains on fire, explained everything to Memory Charlie. From the basics of the supernatural world to specifics on what they are, they tried not leaving anything out. When they were done, they finished with an offer of turning Charlie._

 _'Wait...you're serious?'_

 _Memory Bella nods. 'Do you have anyone here who can take you in? If you do, we'll take you to them.'_

 _Memory Charlie felt a sharp pain in his chest that he knows stems from the loss of his parents. He shakes his head. 'Alright, how does this work?'_

 _Memory Bella sticks out her wrist and Memory Luna drags a claw across it, drawing blood. 'Swallow a couple of mouthfuls, it should seep into your bloodstream and be enough to mix with your blood to transfer the gene over to you.'_

 _Memory Charlie latches onto her wrist and hesitantly swallows the red liquid. When he stops, he starts feeling drowsy._

 _'It's okay, Charlie. It's normal to fall asleep so your body can start changing. When you wake up, I'll be right next to you.'_

 _That memory ends with Memory Bella catching Memory Charlie in her arms._

 _The dream then fades and morphs into a memory I've desperately tried to suppress. I try everything I can to wake up; anything so I don't have to relive this horrifying memory but to no avail. I'm still rooted to my spot; a front row seat to the scariest horror film in existence to me. The first in a series of traumatic events that are forever burned into my mind's eye._

 _'Isabella!'_

 _Memory Bella is walking away from a very angry Memory Kato. How I wish I could intervene; yell at her to grab little 12 year old Brandon and run while she can. But my voice won't come out and she can't see me. Neither of them can._

 _'What, Kato?! I'm tired of the way you're treating everyone. Ever since you became Alpha, you've ruled with fear and violence. Silas should never have left you in charge.'_

 _Memory Kato's hand shoots out and his fingers wrap around her wrist. Memory Bella winces, his grip so tight it's painful. That would later turn into the first of many injuries inflicted by the Alpha._

 _'I am your Alpha, Isabella. I don't care how my brother ruled; that is in the past. This is now and as long as you are in this pack, my word is law.'_

 _Memory Bella's eyes flash sapphire and she snarls, spitting at Memory Kato and hitting him in the eye. 'Then I'll no longer be a part of this pack.'_

 _Memory Kato wipes his eye with his free hand, his eyes now an icy blue. In seconds, Memory Bella is on the ground, the Alpha pinning her down. Face inches from hers, he growls. 'You really think I'll let you go that easily?' He takes a deep breath and stops growling, his eyes reverting back to their original shining emeralds. 'You and I, we're born Animals. Purebloods, for lack of a better word. You, my sweet Isabella, are the perfect woman to bear my heir.'_

 _Memory Bella's eyes widen in horror, realization setting in. Struggling proves pointless and before she can scream, Memory Kato has his hand over her mouth. 'Why do you fight me, Isabella? Everything would be so much easier if you just submit to me...'_

 _Tears stream down her face as Memory Bella makes a last ditch effort to get away, but it only serves to make Memory Kato angrier. He digs his claws into her arm and leans down to be level with her ear. 'I guess I'll have to claim you forcefully, then.'_

 _If I could look away or close my eyes, I would. However, I'm frozen in my spot, forced to watch with tears falling freely as Memory Kato forcefully claims Memory Bella; her muffled screams the last thing I hear before I jolt awake._

I have to stop myself from screaming as I wake up, the memory still fresh in my eyes. I look around the unfamiliar surroundings until I remember the events from the previous day. Charlie, his new family, the new house we bought...I finally get my breathing back to normal and decide I need some air. Looking at my new phone, I see it's only 3 a.m. I leave Brandon a note, check on Juliet, grab my coat, phone, and keys, and walk out the door.

 _ **The next chapter, Rose and Bella meet. I don't really know what to put for this A/N because my niece and I don't get along and my mom just put us in a room alone together. It turned into a screaming match and I left before I said something I'd regret. So now I'm not in the best of moods because I know she's just a kid but she says some really hurtful things haha. Anyways, hope you enjoyed it and as always Hasta Luego mi pastelitos, good damn bye!**_


	4. My Soulmate

_**It's been forever, I know. And I'm truly sorry. But Ruby (my muse) has been keeping me busy with a different story and a project my cousin and I are working on. She actually made the cover (if it let me put it up). She does speed paints on youtube, if you're into that. Anyways, I hope this is a good Christmas present.**_

 _ **Yurihentai641: It really happened. He's an alpha who felt the need to assert his dominance on the female he felt was rightfully his, I suppose.**_

 _ **Guest: Are you really in a position to be giving me orders? I think it's fairly obvious that if you don't like it, then don't read it. Nobody's forcing you.**_

 _ **CatchingStar: No, Rosalie will only have one mate. I was using them and they as gender neutral pronouns.**_

 **Rosalie POV**

It's about 3 am and I'm starting to get a little thirsty. Alice and Jasper went for a little 'couple' hunting time, so I didn't want to bother them by asking to tag along. Emmett and Edward are playing video games in the den with Edward letting Emmett think he's winning on his own rather than Edward letting him win. I smile at that, Edward never lets on that he's letting Emmett win and nobody tells him either. We all let Emmett win unless he's actually winning, with the odd defeat here and there to not make his head too big to fit through the door.

 _"Edward, I'm going hunting. Be back before school."_ I send to my brother, grabbing my coat out of habit and heading out the door.

I run for a couple of minutes before I catch Alice and Jasper's scents. Turning, I run in the opposite way because I do not want to meet up with them. Plus, there's a better chance for food this way. Add another few minutes and I polish off about 3 deer and a bear. I wasn't planning on draining the bear, but it ripped my jacket. There's no way I could let it get away with that. Anyways, I'm heading home when I catch the most intoxicating scent I've ever come across. Cinnamon, citrus, and rain. Smells that shouldn't go well together but do. Before I can even think, my body's in auto-pilot and I'm walking at a human pace in the direction of the scent. As I get closer, I can smell a faint hint of salt. Has this person been crying? The thought makes me angry for some reason, but I shake it off and keep walking. After a moment, I come to stand near the invisible barrier between our territory and the mutts'. I look to the side and stop cold. Chocolate tresses cascade down milky porcelain skin, looking unmarred and blemish free. Her hair has hints of red in it, giving it a beautiful tint to something beautiful on its own. Her clothes, a simple turquoise tank top and boxer shorts, hug her body in all the right places, accenting her curves and doing her all the favors in the world. The thing that gets me are the black ears poking up from her hair and the black tail coming out of a hole in the shorts.

I step on a stick and it cracks, shocking me back to reality. The girl's head snaps my way and I stop cold again. Her eyes are like two sapphires embedded into her skull, lips pink rose petals laying in snow. I don't realize I'm staring until those petals quirk up in a smirk and the sound of her voice makes my long silent heart race.

"It's impolite to stare, you know."

If I ever met an angel, I'd imagine her voice would sound like the angel's standing before me. Wait...something's not right here. But it feels like nothing could ever go wrong...I'm so confused.

"What's up, stranger? Cat got your tongue?" She tries playing it off as amusement, but I can see the concern in her sapphire eyes.

"No, no. My tongue's just fine. Just wondering why you have ears on your head and a tail coming out of your shorts." I tease back, trying not to kick myself for the first line. _My tongue is fine? Smooth, Rosalie, smooth..._

Her eyes widen for a second, like she completely forgot about it. Then she laughs and it sounds heavenly, like before you knew about the bells the alter boys and girls have in church when the priest is preparing the Eucharist and the wine. You couldn't help but feel it was magical when he'd lift them up and the bells would sound, you know? Hang on...I'm comparing this girl I don't even know to an angel. What's happening he-Oh my gosh...it's finally happened, hasn't it? I've finally found my mate. Please, oh please let her be my mate. She makes me feel like I'm complete, I can't lose that feeling now that I've found it. I know I sound like I'm begging and whiny but it's been so long and I'm not sure how much longer I can wait...

Her voice brings me back from my head...again. She's sitting on the grass, looking up at me. "I'm a Spirit Animal. I'm partially shifted, right now. I'm assuming you got into a fight with a bear. Your jacket's got claw marks and I don't think you bought it pre-ripped."

"Spirit Animal? What're those?" I ask, sitting next to her. I've never heard of Spirit Animals before, nor have I read about them in Carlisle's many books on supernatural creatures.

So she explains everything to me. From what Spirit Animals are, to what they can do, to soul mate bonds. She glossed over her past and I can see that she's holding so much back, but I'm not gonna push her into talking about it. I wouldn't want someone pushing me into talking about my past, the disaster it is. As she's talking, I don't even realize we were moving closer until I felt her fingers touch mine from where we had them placed on the grass.

"How do you know when someone's your soul mate?" We're sitting so close now, I can feel her thigh against mine.

"It's like for you vampires. We meet and we just sort of know. We feel a sense of completion, like something we've been missing our whole lives just clicks into place out of nowhere and we'd do just about anything to make sure it's never empty again. Our soul mates were made for us and even though we can still love after...we wouldn't want to. A soul mate bond is something that only happens once and when it's gone...it's very difficult to get over." Her sapphire eyes lock on my golden ones when she's finished and I know she feels it too.

I'm about to say something else when I realize I don't even know her name. I clear my throat, knowing I'd be blushing if I were able. "Where are my manners? I'm Rosalie."

"Isabella." She smiles back at me, one of her ears twitching and her tail swaying from side to side and I can't help but think how lucky I am to have finally found my mate.

 **Bella POV**

Rosalie and I talk for the next hour or so, losing ourselves in getting to know each other. I never thought the mating pull would be this strong or work so fast. I just met her and already I feel completely at ease and comfortable with her. However, I can't help but wonder how she'll react to the darker side of my past. Wait...how will she react when she finds out I have kids?! The sun starts to rise, lazily painting the sky with hues of red and pink during my internal freak out. I'm broken out of it by Rosalie letting out a heavy sigh.

With a raised eyebrow, I ask her what's wrong. "I have school today. I should probably head home to get ready."

I let out an understanding hum, neither of us moving from our spots. My tail flicks back and forth and my ear twitches every so often as the minutes pass by before she speaks again. "Do you think you'd be okay with meeting my family? I know it's sudden and it's okay if you don't want to..."

My ears stand straight and my tail stills. She looks so nervous and unsure that it's truly adorable. But it still caught me by surprise. I figure this could be a good time to tell her about Brandon and Juliet. "It is very sudden under normal circumstances. Then again, we're not normal. How about I meet your family...if you agree to meet my kids..."

Rosalie looks surprised at the word kids. "You have kids?"

"Yeah. My son, Brandon, who was born in the late 30's so technically he's not a kid anymore. But Juliet, my daughter, is only a year and a half..." I look over, ears flat against my head, as I try to gauge her reaction.

She stays quiet for a little while, seemingly stuck in her head. Just as I'm about to say it's a bad idea, I see her smile wide; her pearly white teeth could be used as a weapon. "I would be honored, Isabella."

I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding, my tail swaying again. "I thought you were gonna-"

"Run away when I found out you had kids?" She finishes, amusement clear in her voice.

"Yeah."

She looks at me reassuringly, the clear adoration and devotion in her eyes make my heart melt like the molten gold that's trapped in her irises. "I hope I only have to say this once for you to get it. You are the other half of me. You are my soul. The missing piece in my life I hadn't realized was gone until the first moment I saw you. I'm not going anywhere."

I don't realize tears are falling until I feel her cold thumbs wipe them away. I let out a laugh. "Do you write poetry or something?"

She smiles at me, letting out a small laugh of her own. "Sometimes, actually." She gets up, wiping off the grass that stuck to her jeans. I follow her lead until I hear her speak again, the hesitance in her voice makes me smile. "This time I mean it when I say I should get home..."

"Go on then. You can always follow my scent back to where I live."

She smiles and gives me a small wave before she's gone. My smile grows wider as I shift, feet barely touching the ground as I race back home.

 _ **Hope you liked it. Feliz Navidad, mi pastelitos. Good damn bye**_


	5. School and The Cullens

_**Wow, I wrote more than I thought I would've. 4,000 words for this one. I'm getting better at making my chapters longer. Now I just gotta figure out how to move the story forward. I tried to use this chapter as a way for Bella and Brandon to meet the other Cullens. Also, I'm sorry for the lack of Emmett, I'll try and add more of him in the next chapter. Also, I apologize for my lack of updating, I've been dealing with personal issues and school (which I have until the 29**_ _ **th**_ _ **to pick up my grades or I'll be forced back into public school but that's irrelevant right now.) but I also got a new laptop and so it's easier for me to type out my chapters on Word instead of handwriting them and transferring them onto the Copy/Paste section.**_

 _ **There will be interaction between Juliet and Rose in the next chapter. If anyone has anything they'd like to see or any ideas on what should happen in the story, I'm open to suggestions. Kinda stuck right now, so…**_

 **Rosalie POV**

I'm on such a high when I get home, I can't stop smiling. That earns me confused looks from everyone in the family, aside from Alice obviously, as they all congregate in the living room and someone clears their throat to get my attention. Giving them their wanted attention, I try to wipe the smile off of my face but I fail miserably and I can't even be mad about it.

"What's got you so smiley?" My pixie sister asks, mainly for the family's benefit than her own. Edward has a frustrated look on his face and I can tell she's keeping it from him which causes me to block my thoughts as well while he's preoccupied with hers. That doesn't keep Jasper from looking at me curiously, probably from the emotions I'm generating right now; happiness, adoration, love, excitement, all of those good ones.

"Yeah, can you tell us please? Alice won't let me see and you've got your thoughts blocked too." Edward pouts, causing Emmett to boom out a chuckle – since practically everything Emmett does is amplified – and put an arm around his husband.

Alice looks at me with a pleading look and I know she's gonna burst any second so I nod my permission. Not a moment too soon because the second I do, she practically yells out, "Rosalie found her mate!"

The rest of the family look at me in shock while Alice appears in front of me and pulls me into a hug, repeating "congratulations" over and over in my ear. One by one, the rest of them follow Alice's example to a lesser degree until Esme gives us her mother look. "As much as we all want to hear every detail about this new development, you five need to get to school."

With simultaneous groans from us "kids" and a chuckle from Carlisle, we run to our rooms and get our stuff ready before meeting at the cars to speed to school.

 **Bella POV**

Walking through the door, I'm hit with the smell of breakfast wafting from the kitchen accompanied by the sound of sizzling. "B?"

"In the kitchen, mom."

Walking into the kitchen, I find Brandon making a feast; bacon, sausage, eggs, hash browns, and pancakes. Doesn't seem like anything out of the ordinary, but the amount he's making could feed everyone in Forks and still let people come for seconds. Juliet's eating what looks like oatmeal in her highchair. When she sees me, she smiles. "Mom!"

"Hi, baby." I coo, making my way over to her and putting her oatmeal aside so I can clean her up with a baby wipe.

"Nightmares again?" Brandon asks, setting some of everything on my plate before putting it on the table for me.

Nodding, I put the baby gate in the doorway before letting Juliet loose. Brandon and I sit and eat while my baby girl plays with some measuring spoons and her sippy-cup of apple juice.

"So what's gonna happen now?" Brandon asks, taking a bite of egg with a piece of pancake.

"School? Seems more entertaining than just sitting home all day." I reply, crushing my bacon and scattering my scrambled egg over my pancake.

"Are you sure staying is a good idea? What if Kato finds us here?"

"He's bound to find us eventually. We can't run forever." I point out, putting my cutlery down. I debate whether or not to spring this on him out of nowhere but figure it's better to do it now than to wait. "Besides…my soulmate's here."

Once the initial shock wears off, my son's face splits with a grin that looks almost painful. "Seriously? That's great! What do they look like? Are they nice? When can Juliet and I meet them?"

I smile at his use of neutral pronouns and eat the last of the food on my plate. I didn't realize I was eating while my son went into a state of shock but oh well. "She's very nice and you'll meet her and her family possibly today. Before anything though, we need to see if Sue can watch Juliet so we can go register for school."

* * *

"Hi, you must be Sheriff Swan's niece and nephew. Your schedules should be ready in about five minutes so if you'd like to sit and wait until then…" The lady behind the desk trails off, typing away at the computer after she gives us a warm smile.

"That's us." Brandon smiles back, playing along. Charlie, being the sharp thinker he is, figured that instead of us running around town seemingly without any adult supervision, he'd pretend to be our guardian.

"Here you go, dears." The lady, Mrs. Cope, says while handing us our schedules with another smile. "Have all of your teachers sign that green piece of paper and bring it back at the end of the day. Your schedules should have your locker numbers and combinations on it. Welcome to Forks High."

We smile back at her as we exit the building before stopping outside the door and looking over our schedules. Brandon looks his over before looking up at me. "What classes do you have?"

"In order? English, Calculus, Art, History, Lunch, Biology, Creative Writing, and then a free period. You?"

"Since I'm a junior, we only have Art, History, and Biology together."

I smile, pushing the hair out of his face. "We'll be fine. You know I can hear you from anywhere in the school and only if you really need to, partially shift your eyes or something so we can use the link."

The link is a form of mental communication everybody in a pack can hear and since it's a possibility we're still in Kato's pack, the link should only be used in a dire emergency in case Kato or Lyra use it to track our location. He visibly relaxes, the worry in his eyes dissipating. "I know…I'm just worried."

Chuckling, I kiss his cheek. "We're already late for class. Go on, I'll see you in Art."

English and Calculus go by pretty quick, nothing really eventful happening. I get some attention from the other students, especially a cute, baby-faced boy named Mike Newton. If I didn't know a perfect example of the human phrase "lost puppy" before, I do now. Walking to Art, I see Brandon leaning against the wall in front of the door. "What a gentleman." I tease, smiling warmly.

He smiles back at me and holds the door open. "You know it."

Thanking my son, I look around the room and see two available seats; one next to Mike and one next to a pixie-esque Cold One with golden eyes. Seeing the displeasure on my face when I look at Mike, Brandon chuckles. "You owe me one." He whispers, striding across the room and plopping down next to Mike.

Smiling, I make my way to the seat next to the pixie. Sitting down, I notice a small smile on her face. She turns to me and puts her hand out. "Hi, my name's Alice. Alice Cullen."

"Isabella, Charlie Swan's niece." I reply, putting slight air quotes on the word niece with my tone as I shake her cold hand.

We turn back to the front of the classroom when the teacher walks in. "Since it's a Friday, I think it's fair to give you guys a free class to draw or paint what you want for today." She makes a sweeping motion with her hands to the easels and art supplies with a smile on her face before busying herself with some papers on her desk.

I start sketching a picture of myself staring at my wolf self in the water, original I know, when I feel a light tap on my shoulder. It's Alice. "Do you have an outlining pen I can borrow?"

Digging around in my art bag, I pull out my outlining pen and hand it to her. After a few minutes of putting some details on my own drawing, curiosity gets the best of me and I look over at Alice's drawing. It's of herself laying back against who I'm assuming is her mate in a field of flowers, butterflies flying all around them with one on her finger. There's no color, but the amount of attention to detail she's given…it's beautiful. "You're very good, Alice."

"Thank you, Bella. It's okay to call you Bella, right?" She asks, slightly nervous.

"Yes, of course." I smile, trying to put her nerves at ease.

The rest of class passes by with occasional small talk with Alice and comfortable silence. She seems really sweet and I can see us being pretty fast friends. After Art, Alice gives me my pen with a promise to see me later before she leaves the room.

"How was it?" I hear Brandon ask me from my left.

"Better than you, right? How was Mike?" I smirk, walking with him out of class to History.

"I really hope to never hear how hot people think you are ever again." He shivers, causing a shiver of my own.

"You have the right idea…" I open the door to our History class and we walk in. It's not full yet and there are two seats next to a blonde man with gold eyes, the same man from Alice's drawing.

"Another Cullen?" Brandon whisper asks.

"Obviously. He's Alice's mate." I smile lightly when his head snaps up. I can tell he's curious, but the bell chooses that moment to ring and the teacher walks in. Throughout the lesson, Alice's mate keeps glancing at us and each time, I can't help but smile sweetly at him as an act of faux innocence. Every time I do, I'm rewarded with a tiny smile and a nearly inaudible laugh.

History passes by and it's lunch time. Brandon and I get up and Alice's mate, who I learned is named Jasper, holds the door open for us.

"Thank you." I say, getting a small smile and a tip of an invisible hat in return.

He starts walking off in the other direction, probably to find Alice, but he doesn't get far before he's tackled by the small vampire in question. He catches her in a fluid motion like he's used to it, which he probably is, and they start walking to the cafeteria hand in hand. That is, until Alice smells me. That prompts her to snap her head in our direction and drag Jasper back over to us.

"Bella, hey! Told you I'd see you later." Her smile is contagious and I can't help but return it. I see Brandon's just as affected. "I assume you've met my husband Jasper."

"Not officially, but we sit next to him in class." I motion to Brandon and he gives a small wave.

"Pardon my lack of manners, little lady. I'm Jasper Hale, Alice's husband and mate. Pleasure to make your acquaintance." Jasper's voice is soft and rich with a southern accent. I could only imagine how irresistible he is to most of the girls here.

"Isabella and Brandon Leone. Charmed, Mr. Hale." I smile softly in return, my inner 20's woman coming out in my voice. I use my given name rather than Charlie's given that Alice already knows we're not human and we know they aren't either. So why not?

"Do you wanna sit with our family for lunch?" Alice asks us, her usual bubbly persona enhanced for who knows what reason. It's like she knows something the rest of us don't.

Brandon looks at me to answer, raising an eyebrow. I know he'll do whatever I want him to, but I want him to have a say in the matter as well. "What do you say, B?"

"If you want to, sure."

I motion for Alice and Jasper to lead the way but Alice threads her arm through mine and pulls me with her, leaving Brandon and Jasper to follow behind. Rather than going through the line to get lunch, Alice just pulls me to what I assume is the table her family normally sits at. There's only one other person there and from the smell, I can tell it's Rosalie. I kinda figured Alice and Jasper were part of the family Rosalie was talking about this morning because as far as I know, there are only two covens with golden eyes; the Denalis and the Cullens. Since the Denali coven has taken up permanent residence in Alaska, she had to be a Cullen. She's staring at her tray in disgust, pushing the contents around with her fork. When she sees Alice and I walking her way, her eyes widen slightly. "Isabella?"

"Rosalie." I smile, taking the seat next to her with Brandon on my other side. Alice sits on Rosalie's other side with Jasper beside her when he and Brandon come back from the lunch line. "Fancy meeting you here."

"Fancy seeing you without ears and a tail. Your eyes are brown, too." She quips playfully, discreetly pushing her tray in front of me.

I take the fork from her hand and pick at whatever's in front of me. Tastes like meatloaf, but even I can't make it out. Brandon looks just as confused as I do. "Rose, this is Brandon. Brandon, this is Rosalie."

Rosalie gives him a little wave and Brandon smiles at her before looking back at his food with mistrust, slowly working it apart with his fork. Alice giggles and I lift my head from the mystery lump of meat on the tray to look at her. "Edward and Emmett are a little preoccupied, so they won't make it to lunch today."

At my confused look, she starts telling me about how Cold Ones have special gifts sometimes. When I nod as an indication that I know what she's talking about, she tells me how she can see the future but it's not written in stone, how Jasper can feel and manipulate emotions, and how Edward can read people's thoughts. When her previous comment on Edward and Emmett sinks in, I give her a horrified look. "Wait, preoccupied? As in **preoccupied**?"

Following my train of thought, Alice dissolves into a fit of giggles as she tries to tell me she didn't see anything of their current activities but that just seems to make her fall further into her fit. Rosalie starts giggling as well, a sound that makes my heart race, and Jasper's not far behind. I'm assuming he's projecting because I'm hit with a sudden wave of humor and soon, Brandon and I are laughing as well. This goes on for a good five minutes and when it's over, Brandon and I are holding our sides in laughter induced pain.

Lunch goes on with Brandon and I picking at our trays while chatting with the three Cullens/Hales at the table. Rosalie and I have one of our legs entwined under the table because when you're with your soulmate, you want contact as often as possible but I'm using both of my hands. Therefore, the impromptu game of footsies under the table happens. Alice and Brandon really hit it off, surprisingly, over their love of fashion. Brandon's always had an eye and has been really into matching outfits and designing clothing for as long as I can remember but never really did anything about it because it was seen as a feminine thing when we were in the pack. Now, though, he's embracing that part of himself and it looks like it found him a friend in my soulmate's sister.

Jasper and I get into a conversation about History and he tells me a lot of stuff I never knew about the Southern Vampire Wars. Rosalie kinda drifts around, participating in both conversations but she seems very content playing with my fingers after I finish eating what I'm gonna eat off the tray of school food. Sometimes she'll move my fingers around, sometimes she'll caress the inside of my palm, and sometimes she'll play with my nails. Jasper's in the same boat with Alice, though Alice is doing it absentmindedly throughout her fashion talk with Brandon and when she gets excited, she'll bend his fingers and make him groan, making her kiss his cheek and apologize before going back to her conversation.

The bell rings a few minutes later and we all get up to throw what's left of the food. I put an apple in my backpack for later, seeing as neither Brandon or I ate it, and start walking to the cafeteria doors. However, before I can make it out, I feel a hand wrap around my wrist and someone pulls me back as gently as they can. I turn and see Rosalie, who looks like she'd be blushing if she could. I'm about to ask what's wrong when she kisses my cheek and then lets go. "I'll see you after school, okay? You still have to meet Emmett, Edward, Esme, and Carlisle."

Even though it was only a kiss on the cheek, I have a goofy smile on my face and I nod. "Of course. And you still need to meet Juliet. Don't worry, she'll love you. But I have Biology now, so I'll see you after school."

She nods and I start walking toward the doors again, Brandon and I walking towards Biology while Rose starts walking off towards what looks to be the Math building. Once we get into the Biology room, I see a huge mountain of a man leaning on one of the desks and talking to a lankier looking guy with a chiseled face seemingly sculpted to look broody and gravity defying bronze hair. The broody looking one looks over at us and raises an eyebrow, a pouty look on his face which prompts the big guy to look over at us as well. He then kisses the broody one and walks passed us, but not before flashing us a smile on his way out.

"What do you think that was about?" I ask Brandon, feeling kinda stumped. He shakes his head with a shrug and we take the table behind Broody. The teacher walks in and gives us our assignments, saying we're to work in groups of three for a worksheet due no later than tomorrow before class. He passes out the worksheets and the class starts getting into their groups. Mike's about to walk over to us when Broody, who keeps shooting me looks every time I think that, turns his chair and sits on the other side of our desk.

"It would be really nice if you could stop calling me Broody. My name's Edward, Edward Cullen." His voice is smooth like velvet and it's quickly turning into a sound I'd love to keep hearing. Well, when I'm going to bed or something. His voice is really relaxing and soothing, like Morgan Freeman's.

Edward starts to laugh but covers it up with a cough and I remember that his power is mind reading. I give him a smile as I take out a pencil to do the assignment with. "Isabella Leone. Pleasure to meet you, Edward."

He returns my smile and turns to Brandon, waiting for his introduction. Kicking my son under the table, he seems to snap out of the daydreaming haze he gets in sometimes and reaches across the table in an invitation for a handshake. "Brandon Leone."

We finish our worksheet in no time, mainly due to the fact that Edward has been doing assignments like this for years and already knows all the answers. So we sit and talk about little things for the rest of the period, not wanting to get into anything heavier in a classroom setting where people could be eavesdropping. Edward chuckles every time I call him Broody because now he knows I'm teasing and sometimes he'll answer questions before they're even asked. After class ends, he gathers our assignments and turns them in for us before holding the door open like a gentleman. He and Brandon have the same class so Edward walks with him, leaving me to walk by myself back to the English building.

Upon entering, I'm hit with the smell of vanilla, wildflowers, and peppermint; Rosalie's scent. I look around and see her sitting alone in the back of the classroom, doodling in a notebook while seemingly emitting an aura to keep everyone at bay. I let out a breathy laugh and start walking over, only to be stopped by Jessica Stanley. "Hey, Bella."

"Hey, Jessica. I didn't know you were in this class too." I put on a fake smile, eager to be with my soulmate again.

"Were you about to sit by Rosalie Hale?" And there's the ulterior motive. Girls like Jessica and Lauren only talk to someone lower on the popularity scale than they are when they want something from you. Most of the time it's gossip material or a favor, but that's beside the point.

"Yeah, so?"

"You have to know she's a complete bitch by now." She says in a hushed tone, Rosalie smirk slightly. Guess an Ice Queen persona comes in handy when you're a vampire surrounded by humans. "She's terrifyingly beautiful, in my opinion."

"I think I'll take my chances, Jessica. Thanks for the warning though." I walk passed her and plop down in the seat right beside Rosalie, taking out my notebook for this class and a pencil.

Rosalie doesn't turn to face me but I know she knows I'm there. She just continues to doodle. "Terrifyingly beautiful. That's a new one."

"I like bitchy. Makes things interesting." I start doodling as well to pass the time before the teacher gets here, seeing Rosalie smile softly in my peripheral vision. The teacher finally walks in and informs us that we have to write a short story with a partner in the genres we pick from the hat he has sat in the front of the class and that it's due in a week. He hands the hat to the student in the front left corner and has him pass it back so it'll keep going until it reaches the last student. When it reaches me, I pull out romance before handing the hat to the girl diagonally from me.

The teacher puts the hat on his head after dumping the remaining strips of paper on his desk and tells us to pair up. I look at Rosalie and she holds up her slip; post-apocalyptic. Smiling, I move my desk closer to her and we bounce ideas off of one another until the bell rings. We walk out the door before she asks me what I have now.

"Free period. I think I'm gonna sit in the office until Brandon gets out of class. He has gym."

"Want some company? I have a free period too. We can work on our story if you want." She walks with me to the office and I hand Mrs. Cope my paper full of signatures.

"Sounds good to me." We walk to a little table in the corner of the office and start writing. Our story is similar to the style of the TV show The 100, with the three types of people (Grounders, Sky People, and the Mountain Men), but with a completely different storyline. This brother and sister pair co-rule the Grounder branch of people and one of them falls in love with a Sky person. The other sibling is furious, making the one who fell in love choose between their people and their love. We don't get to finish it completely because the bell rings and Brandon walks through the office doors shortly after.

"Ready to go get Juliet?" He asks me, handing Mrs. Cope his paper before walking over to where Rosalie and I are finishing up the paragraph we're on so we can stop for now.

Writing the last word, I close the notebook and put it in my bag, Rosalie and I standing up. "Yeah, then we have to go to the Cullen house to meet the rest of the family. Plus, Rose is dying to meet Juliet."

At that, Brandon smiles widely. Rose just won points with my son, even if she doesn't know it. "You'll love her. She's feisty like mom but she's a really sweet girl. And adorable, too."

On the way to the cars, Rosalie and Brandon talk about Juliet while I hang back and smile at the scene. I see the police cruiser parked in the pick-up area and we bid the Cullens goodbye for now. I steal a cheek kiss from Rosalie and leave her flustered, probably from us being in a public setting. Now, to pick up Juliet and then meet the other Cullens. Should be a piece of cake.

 _ **Sorry again for the long wait, I hope the extra-long chapter made up for it somewhat. Ruby's been keeping me busy with unpublished Pitch Perfect one-shots and maybe helping out a polyship blog called polyshipprompts on tumblr. Anyways, review or favorite or follow if you'd like but I hope to hear from you and maybe get ideas on where to lead this story. Until next time.**_


	6. We Have Forever

_**Hello. It's me…Sorry, it came on just as I started my A/N and it was too tempting not to. But anyways, I apologize if the tone shifts abruptly towards the middle. I wrote half of it before getting stuck and I just kinda…pushed through today after seeing multiple werewolf Camren stories on Wattpad because I felt bad about not updating in so long. I don't have the discipline or the creativity anymore and it's honestly terrifying. But here's the chapter. Hope it's satisfactory enough.**_

 _ **RR: I like the idea of Edward and Jasper having a really close relationship with Brandon because, like you said, they'd know how he feels and what he thinks about the whole situation with his mother. I'm just not sure how to work it into the story right now because I'm planning it out as I go. I also agree that Esme and Rosalie will spoil the heck out of Juliet, but I also think she'd be really close to Alice as well because Alice is really childlike herself in many ways (in my opinion).**_

 **Bella POV**

"Ready to go meet mommy's soulmate, baby? She's very excited to meet you." I coo at Juliet, causing her to smile and nod enthusiastically before cocking her head to the side; smile fading slightly.

"Pretty?" My heart melts every time she says something. She's not much of a talker since she doesn't know many words so when she does talk, it's amazing to me.

"Yes, sweetheart. She's very pretty." I smile at my daughter and she giggles, teeth on full display.

"Ready when you are, mom." Brandon speaks up, doing a back flip and shifting in mid-air.

Mumbling an amused "showoff…" at my son, I shift Juliet before shifting myself. When you're a baby and still unable to control yourself, someone of your immediate blood has to shift you. It's how we've evolved and I'm glad for that. A baby Juliet with the ability to shift herself? Talk about scary.

We're running through the forest, Juliet in my mouth as I race with Brandon, when I hear a snap and immediately stop. Sniffing around, I gently place Juliet down and motion to her before looking at Brandon; silently telling him to watch her. I shrink in size down to a normal wolf, having been bigger to carry Juliet in my mouth, so whatever is out there won't see anything wrong.

Sniffing again, I turn my head and yelp quietly in surprise upon seeing a huge dark silver wolf. His back is to me but he quickly turns at the sound of my yelp. Growling, he lets out a warning bark and I pretend to cower away in fear. However, he seems to realize I smell more human than a wolf should and he growls again. Before he can attack, a man's voice sounds from my right.

"Enough, Paul."

The giant wolf shifter, Paul, backs off but keeps me in his sights. I turn to the man's voice and see a guy with russet skin wearing only cut off shorts walking towards us. I stay between them and my kids, tensed to attack if necessary.

"Shift back, Paul."

The silver wolf growls once more before disappearing into the trees, emerging minutes later in the same cut offs as the other man. Paul isn't as big as the man who's clearly the Alpha, but he's still pretty big and definitely muscular. "Would you mind shifting as well? We can have someone bring you clothes if you need."

I shake my head and shift back right there, clothes still intact which comes as a surprise to them. "Thanks for the offer, but I'm alright. Also, I'm sorry for being on your land without permission, I didn't notice I'd crossed into claimed territory. I won't do it again."

The Alpha looks me over, clearly intrigued but also wary. "Would you mind if we spoke for a while? Obviously you're a shifter as well and we'd like to see what other shifters are like since we're the only ones we know of."

"I actually have somewhere to be right now. But we can do it another time if you'd like." I smile, alert in case they try to go after Brandon and Juliet.

"Of course. Whenever you're able." The Alpha answers, looking me over. "What's your name, by the way?"

"You'll learn all you need to when we talk. Don't worry about it for now." I mock salute before shifting mid-turn and racing through the trees to my kids. Picking up Juliet once again, Brandon and I continue our race to the Cullen residence.

* * *

"I win!" Brandon exclaims, doing a little dance when he shifts back.

Juliet giggles when I shift us back, making me smile. Placing Juliet on my hip, I boop her nose. "Your brother loves to showboat, doesn't he? We'll just have to beat him home to deflate his ego, huh?"

Scoffing when she nods, Brandon makes a sassy "talk to the hand" gesture. "And here I thought my mother would encourage me to win."

The sarcastic quip on my lips dies when I catch Rosalie's scent, causing me to breathe deeply and exhale in a heavy sigh. I don't think anything could ever smell better than she does.

The glass door opens and before I know it, a body collides with mine and I almost drop my daughter. The smell of rain and roses fills my nose and I know it's Alice, making me chuckle as Brandon takes Juliet out of my arms. "Hey there, Alice."

She gives me a blinding smile as the rest of the family walks out at a normal pace, all except for Rosalie. I'm only given a split-second warning by Alice quickly moving out of the way before another body crashes into mine. Vanilla, wildflowers, and peppermint fill my nose this time and my arms automatically wrap around the body, burying my face into her neck.

I don't know how long we stand there, holding each other, but someone clearing their throat brings us out of our bubble. "Don't you think proper introductions are in order, mom?"

I blush a little, causing my son to smirk at me. "Brandon, you know Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, and Edward and vice versa." I walk away from my soulmate, causing me to hold back a whimper, to stand beside my son. "But as a formality…hello, Cullen family. My name is Isabella Leone and this is my son Brandon and my daughter Juliet. Pleased to meet you all."

A tall man with slicked back blonde hair steps forward and I immediately recognize him as Carlisle, the coven leader. "Pleased to meet you as well, Ms. Leone. My name is Carlisle and this is my mate, Esme, and our children, Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice."

"Okay, we've been introduced, I wanna play with Juliet!" Emmett booms, sounding slightly whiney.

Rosalie rolls her eyes, smacking him upside the head. "She's still a baby, Emmett, and the way you play, you might break her. If you wanna play with someone, play with Brandon."

Brandon perks up at the mention of his name and hands me Juliet, walking off to hang out with Emmett. The giant bear of a man leads him inside, followed by Edward, as they go to the living room. I hear something about video games, but my attention is brought back to my soulmate as Juliet coos and reaches for her.

"May I?" Rosalie asks, looking at me with hopeful eyes.

"Of course, Rose."

I hand her my daughter and Rosalie's golden eyes light up, the sight making a warm feeling spread throughout my body and concentrate around my chest. Alice and Esme rush over and start gushing over my baby girl, their mates staying back a little with adoring smiles on their faces. I think back to my encounter with the other shifters and give Rosalie's arm a squeeze before walking over to Carlisle.

"What's on your mind, Ms. Leone?"

I'm startled by his forwardness but give him a small smile. "Please, call me Isabella or Bella. Whichever's fine. But I was wondering if I could talk to you for a moment?"

He looks at the women and Jasper then back at me with a small nod. We walk through the house, up the stairs, and through a door to what looks like his office. He closes the door and guides me to the couch, motioning for me to have a seat. "What would you like to talk about, Isabella?"

"On the way here, we accidentally crossed into the shifter territory beside yours and the Alpha requested a meeting. Just something to introduce ourselves and talk since we're a different kind of shifter and they're probably curious, but…would the treaty also include me and my children since I'm mated to Rosalie? I assume you have some sort of treaty if you're living peacefully beside one another."

He looks thoughtful for a moment, humming quietly before letting out a huff of air through his nose. "I'm not sure. We'd have to call for a meeting to discuss the details."

"I just don't want my children to get hurt if one were to step into shifter territory and break the treaty without knowing."

Carlisle nods in understanding. "I'll see if we can call a meeting soon. Now, let's get back out there. I want to see your gorgeous little girl and handsome young man."

His words make me beam, loving the way he included Brandon instead of just being interested in Juliet like most others I've met. We walk down the stairs and I see Brandon playing with Emmett while Edward watches with a small smile. It's such a nice change from his usual broody aura. He looks over and pouts, making me smile innocently and his pout turns into a smile as well before he turns his attention back to his mate and my son.

"Mama!"

My head whips to my daughter and I see her running over to me. Scooping her into my arms, she giggles as I attack her little neck and face with kisses. "Did you have fun with Mama's soulmate while she talked with Mr. Carlisle?"

She nods and wiggles from my grasp, letting me know she wants me to put her down. When I do, she runs over to Alice and stretches her arms, the pixie vampire picking her up and the two giggle as Juliet plays with Alice's short hair. Jasper follows his mate into the living room, Carlisle and Esme not far behind while Rosalie walks over to me. "Your daughter is precious, Isabella."

I nod, sure my eyes are shining with pride and adoration as I look after them. I feel a hand on my face, pushing gently to direct my gaze to the mesmerizing golden eyes I'm beginning to fall in love with.

The golden orbs soften as she looks at me. "Your eyes are really beautiful…"

"I could say the same to you."

She smiles, her hand moving to my neck and her eyes never leaving mine. I see her beginning to lean forward and I do as well, one of my hands moving to her hip as her eyes begin to flutter shut.

"Mom! Emmett's cheating!"

"Tattletale…"

I groan, resting my forehead against Rosalie's and she giggles quietly, reaching up so both arms are wrapped around my neck and mine snake around her waist. "Let's go see what Emmett's cheating on this time."

"Do we have to?" I pout, causing her to giggle again.

"Yes, we do. We have forever. I can wait."

I smile, nuzzling her cheek a bit before we walk to the living room hand in hand.

 _ **I was in a cutesy mood towards the end. Figured the feelings would be there, but less intense as most fanfictions make them to where it's an instant "I love you with all my heart and soul while wanting to fuck you 24/7" type of thing. I'll try to move their relationship slowly because Bella has been through…that…in the past with Kato and Rosalie has as well, so they're probably a little scared and insecure but won't show it until later. Just something to think about.**_

 _ **Hugs and kisses to those who want them and Love to those who need it.**_


	7. Bonding With Edward

_**Been a minute, huh? I'm gonna stop, I'm not cool enough to use that kind of slang lol…Shutting up now. Anyway, here it is. Chapter 7. Hope someone enjoys it**_

Rosalie and I sit on the love seat, watching as Brandon destroys Emmett at whatever they're playing. Juliet is sitting on Jasper's lap, the blond man obviously feeling nervous and a little fearful of the child in his arms. Alice is sitting next to them, trying to calm her mate down as he gets used to holding my daughter. Esme and Carlisle are in the kitchen, the doctor helping his mate make dinner for the three of us that can eat. Edward is sitting beside Emmett, alternating between looking at me and looking at Brandon with a curious expression.

" _Penny for your thoughts?"_ I think, his head turning to me when he hears. He gets up and motions for me to follow him, though I know the gesture is an invitation rather than a command.

"I'll be right back." I squeeze Rosalie's hand and stand as well, following Edward outside.

We walk for a while, neither of us saying anything until he stops. We're pretty far out of earshot and I chuckle nervously. "You're not gonna kill me, are you?"

He must realize how this looks and lets out a chuckle of his own, shaking his head. "No, I'm not gonna kill you. I just…have a few questions and I'm sure you don't want everyone to know your business before you're ready."

With a confused look, I study the man in front of me. He's courteous enough to bring me out here to avoid anybody knowing whatever business he's talking about before I'm ready, but I haven't told him anything. Then I remember he can read minds, a gift he can't shut off, and I let out a huffing sigh. "Ask away, Broody."

A smile tugs at his lips before it disappears and he speaks. "I feel like I should remind you that I can't turn my gift off, but I try not to linger or intentionally look into your thoughts when I know I shouldn't." He pauses, as if thinking about how to word what he's going to say next. "Throughout Biology and while Emmett and Brandon were playing…I noticed he would go…blank? Like, he would go into a daydreaming state; stuck in his mind. His thoughts go by too fast for me to pick up on them individually, but I'd catch snippets like "catch us" and "safe" but that's all…"

I know where this is going and feel grateful he didn't bring this up around the others. I'm not ready for all the questions I'm sure would follow, especially from Rosalie. "Brandon and I ran away from our pack. The alpha, Kato…he's not a kind man…"

I start thinking about my time in the pack under Kato's control and it isn't until Edward pulls me into a hug that I remember he's even there. I don't feel very comfortable in his arms at first, not like I do in Rosalie's, but I know he's making an effort to comfort me as best he can. "I'm so sorry, Bella. Nobody deserves that, especially not you."

I return his embrace, allowing my guard to lower a little, and find myself relaxing against Edward. Whether it's from the way his hand is running through my hair or that he's just tall enough that my head rests perfectly against his chest, I wonder if this is what it's like to have a brother. Someone who senses something's wrong and tries their best to help you through it.

He soon pulls away but keeps his hand on the middle of my back. "Let's head back, Rosalie's probably missing you already."

Rolling my eyes, I smack his arm and we both laugh a little. When we get back to the house, we see nothing's changed and we're just in time for dinner. Brandon and I sit at the table, Juliet in my lap as she eats some macaroni and cheese while Brandon and I eat some ravioli that Esme made.

"Do you want me to hold her while you eat, dear?" Esme asks, seeing me struggling a little to eat with Juliet in my arms.

I shake my head, swallowing my food before I speak. "No thank you, Esme. I went through this with Brandon, I've got it." Brandon raises an eyebrow at me, as if to deny it. "You were a mama's boy, darling, don't even deny it. I couldn't set you down for 5 minutes before you started crying."

The vampires all let out various chuckles and giggles while my son goes red, choosing not to reply as he quietly eats his dinner. After we eat, Alice snatches Brandon up while Juliet reaches for Rose. I feel guilty as a mother for not helping clean up so I begin drying while Esme does the dishes.

"I'm glad Rose found you, you know."

A smile blooms on my face at the mention of my soulmate. "I'm glad I found her too. I wish it wasn't at this time in my life, but I'm glad."

I don't realize what I said until a few seconds later and thank whoever that Edward comes to my rescue before Esme can question me. "Hey Bella, do you have any diapers? I think Juliet needs changing."

With a nod, I follow Edward out of the kitchen; still feeling Esme's curious eyes on my back.

 _ **Time skip**_

 _ **Brandon POV**_

"Hey punk." This guy, Thomas, smirks as he shoulders past me. It's been two weeks since our first day and my design notebook fell out of my locker, falling open in front of Thomas and his gang of bullies. You'd think a school this tiny wouldn't have bullies but I guess it's unavoidable for high school.

I see my mom glaring at them and sigh, shaking my head at her. "Leave it alone, please. If they think my "sister" is fighting my battles for me, I'll never hear the end of it."

She nods hesitantly, heading to Calculus while I make my way to Anatomy. Unfortunately, I share this class with Thomas and he happens to sit right behind me. My only saving grace is Edward has this class with me too.

The desks aren't like the tables we have in Biology where it's two to a table. They're single desks with the chair attached and that makes it easy for Thomas to kick my seat every few seconds. Usually it doesn't bother me, but he's doing this because of something I love. Because I'm into fashion and design rather than sports. And Thomas isn't Kato, I can retaliate without fearing for my life.

It's half an hour into class and I'm about ready to punch Thomas in the face for repeatedly kicking my chair. Before I can, the teacher begins walking around to hand out worksheets. "Now class, you can work with a partner or on your own, it's up to you."

Edward moves his desk closer to mine and I know it's his way of saying he wants to work with me. Thomas' only choice is moving across the room to work with one of his buddies. He's not smart enough to do this on his own.

We're steadily and silently working through our worksheet, Edward letting me copy off of his, until he speaks up. "That Thomas guy…he's giving you problems, isn't he?" I don't need to respond, he already knows. "Do you want me to make him stop? I'm sure Emmett wouldn't mind scaring him into leaving you alone."

A small smile lets its way onto my face. "That would be nice, actually…I know mom's just trying to help and she could probably get them to back off easily, but…it's a little embarrassing to have your mom fight your battles for you, you know?"

Edward nods understandingly, waiting for me to finish with my worksheet before he takes them both to the teacher and returns to his seat with a small smile. "I'll let Emmett know, then."

My next class is Art, one I share with mom and Alice. It goes by slow, me tuning Mike out while he talks my ear off about irrelevant things like how hot a certain girl is. I don't really want to date anybody, preferring to wait for my soulmate. I feel like it would be empty with anybody else.

"Dude, are you even listening?"

I look over to Mike and shake my head. "I didn't get much sleep last night, sorry. I'm really out of it today…"

He gives me a small smile and nods. "I get that. I was just asking if you thought I should ask Jessica to prom. I know she'll say yes but I really like her and I don't know if she likes me for me or if it's just because she wants to prove that she can have me."

I give him a sympathetic pat on the back. "I'm sure she likes you. From what Bella tells me, she's always gushing about how cute you are and stuff…she hears it from Angela, my sister wouldn't be caught dead listening to gossip."

He chuckles, letting out a sigh in relief. "So…you think I should?"

I give him a cheesy thumbs up and the bell rings, Mike giving me a pat on the back as his way of saying bye and I walk with my mom to History.

 _ **Life has been hectic, I apologize for not updating. But I won't bore you with the details, nobody wants to hear those**_

 _ **Hugs and kisses to those who want them and love to those who need it xo**_


End file.
